Tragic Story
by yuushirou izzumy
Summary: kagak bisa buat sumarrynya gua...!*PLAK NB:karna saya nggak ngerti genre sama Rating, jadi... gitu deh
1. prolog

Tragic Story

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine

Warning: lebih tepat dibilang puisi daripada cerita, gaje, abal, bahasa yg aneh, hint Shonen-ai

Nggak suka? Jangan baca

A/N:entah knapa dapet ide secara tiba tiba, lalu karna terlalu sering dengerin lagu vocaloid, jadi dibuat puisi gini,

Please Enjoy it…! :)

Pemain

Sang kakak: Rin Kagamine

Sang adik: Len Kagamine

Sang pemuda bertudung hitam: Kaito


	2. the sacrifice of sister

_The Secrifice of Sister_

Ini adalah cerita

Tentang seorang remaja

Yg menggantikan saudara kembarnya

Mengahap maut yg menjemputnya

Mereka selalu bersama

Dalam suka dan duka

Tapi dia merasa

Kebersamaan ini akan hilang sebentar lagi

Malam itu ia bermimpi aneh

Bertemu dengan seseorang bertudung hitam

Yang memberi tahukan bahwa

Sang adik akan pergi selamanya esok

Dengan mata yg berkaca kaca ia berkata dengan pelan

"_Akanku lakukan apa saja agar dia dapat hidup lebih lama"_

"_walau itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku"_

Mendengarnya orang tersebut tertawa dibawah tudung hitamnya

Mereka selalu bersama

Dalam suka dan duka

Tapi dia tahu

Kebersamaan ini akan hilang sebentar lagi

Sang adik yg ingin pergi kesebrang jalan

Tak tahu akan kedatangan sebuah mobil

Sang kakak yg mengerti bahwa ini saatnya menepati perjajian

Dengan mendorong tubuh sang adik ia mengorbankan jiwanya

Dengan berakhirnya cerita ini ia berharap

Sang adik akan hidup dengan bahagia walau tanpa dirinya

Tanpa ia ketahui cerita ini hanya prolog

Dari cerita sang adik yg lebih tragis


	3. Story about unloved boy

_Story about Unloved Boy_

Ini adalah cerita

Cerita tentang seorang remaja

Yang hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya

Yang selalu menyakitinya

Hidup yg dulu secerah matahari

Berubah menjadi

Hidup yg selalu berwarna merah

Sebab hidup tanpa belas kasihan

Dari kedua orang tua

Kisah ini dimulai

Dari dia yg seharusnya enghadap maut

Namun digantikan oleh seseorang

Yaitu kembarannya

Hidup yg dulu secerah matahari

Berubah menjadi

Hidup yg selalu berwarna merah

Sebab hidup tanpa belas kasihan

Dari kedua orang tua

Nampaknya penderitaannya akan segera berakhir

Ia tahu itu hanya dengan melihat sekeklilingnya

Berbaring diranjang putih di ruangan yang putih pula

Juga suala mesin yang selalu berdetik

Mungkin jika pemuda berambut biru itu tak datang

Saat kedua orang tersebut sedang melakukan kebiasaan mereka

Menyiksa anak tersebut hingga lantai indah itu berwarna merah

Cerita ini akan memiliki epilog yang berbeda

Selama dia diruangan putih itu

Dia kembali merasakan

Bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang

Meski dia tau cerita ini akan tamat

Tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya ia sadar

Ia telah di beri hadiah oleh tuhan

Seseorang yg sangat mencintainya

Dengan tersenyum ia membisikan sebuah kata kata

"_Terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku, aku senang akhirnya perasaanku terbalaskan. Dengan ini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, aishiteru…"_

Hidup yg selalu berwarna merah

Berubah menjadi

Hidup yg penuh warna

Sebab hidup dengan kasih dan cinta

Dari orang yg ia cintai


	4. the writer's story

_The Writer's Story_

Aku adalah seseorang

Yangg menentukan akhir dari setiap cerita seseorang

Entah itu indah atau tragedy yang kau inginkan

Takdirmu berada di tanganku

Hari ini aku melihat satu lagi

Indahnya persaudaraan antara saudara kembar

Namun segala harapan kalian

Akan kubuat menjadi sebuah tragedy

Saat kau ucapkan permintaan

Aku merasakan melihat kesungguhan dalam matamu

Dan aku tertawa melihatnya

Karna itu adalah hiburan yang paling indah dimataku

Saatku lihat wajah saudaramu aku merasakaan sesuatu

Melihat wajahnya yang terus tersenyum walau sedang tersakiti

Melihat rambutnya yang dulu kuning menjadi merah karna darah

Aku merasa iba

Aku adalah seseorang

Yg menentukan akhir dari setiap cerita seseorang

Namun sekali aku menuliskan cerita

Aku takkan pernah bisa mengubahnya

Saat akhir dari ceritamu mulai mendekat

Aku datang menyelamatkanmu dari siksaan kedua orang itu

Walau akhir dari ceritamu sudah ditentukan

Aku ingin melihat senyum diwajahmu sekali lagi

Saat kuceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya

Kau terlihat terkejut karna tak percaya

Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tak tahu artinya kasih sayang

Aku tau marah padaku, karana itu aku meminta kau untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku

_"aku tak mengerti apa itu kasih sayan atupun cinta, tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu aku mulai mengerti perasaan tersebut, dan aku sadar bahawa aku mencintaimu"_

Dengan itu kau tersenyum dan menjawab pernyataanku

Sedikit demi sedikit matmu mulai tertutup

Aku tau bahwa ini adalah epilog dari ceritamu

Walu penuh dengan airmata aku merelakanmu

Sekarang aku adalah seseorang

Yg hanya menentukan cerita dari setiap orang

Entah itu indah atau tragedy yang aku inginkan

Takdirmu sekarang berada dalam tangamu sendiri


End file.
